Wouldn't it be Lovely?
by Calamur
Summary: Little Harry's musings as the Dursleys watch a movie


"Vernon, come soon. The movie is about to begin," I could hear Aunt Petunia call out to Uncle Vernon. I had just finished cleaning up the dining table and went back into my cupboard, which hadn't been cleaned for the longest time.

It was November and the cold air had resulted in me getting a nasty cough. I was wearing a loose, thin tee-shirt, which used to belong to Dudley and a pair of baggy pajamas. Since summer was over, Dudley wanted a new wardrobe of winter clothes since his abnormally large body couldn't fit into last years. His parents gave the old clothes to me. For me, the sweater was large enough to fit a gypsy caravan, but I didn't dare argue in case I wasn't fed for a week. I would use it as a mattress to lie on the hard floor.

"When does it begin?" came the voice of Dudley.

"Soon, Duddykins," said Aunt Petunia affectionately.

My relatives were planning to watch _My Fair Lady_, a very popular musical, which was watched by nearly all of England every year. To keep up with normalcy, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon did the same.

I sat on the floor, wondering what the movie was like. I remember my classmates telling me it was about a girl on the streets who was taken home and trained to be a lady who was respected in society. I thought of the similarities between her and myself. She was treated by all like dirt. Pondering on these thoughts, I was startled when the door suddenly opened to reveal the very large and purple face of my uncle. I thought what I had done this time. I was no longer afraid of him because of the number of times he had hit me earlier; I was immune to his punishments and looked at him in the eye.

"Now, listen here, boy!" he said, thumping my chest with his fat fingers. "I am watching a movie with my family. Any funny business from you and I'll make you regret the day you were born."

"Yes, Uncle," I muttered, without any emotion in my voice.

"Good!" he said, slamming the door on my face.

Sighing and shivering slightly because of the weather, I went to lay down on Dudley's warm sweater.

I think the movie had begun, because I could hear the Dursleys having a hearty laugh at something. I longed for my parents, who were killed in a car crash. I longed for love and affection; I longed for a family. I wanted to get away from all of this – from the negligence, the abuse, the harsh words – everything!

I heard mournful music playing in the background followed by a lady's voice singing a song that related to everything I ever wanted in life.

_It's rather dull in town,__  
__I think I'll take me to Paree.__  
__Mmmmmm.__  
__The mistress wants to open upThe castle in Capri.__  
__Me doctor recommends a quiet summer by the sea!__  
__Mmmm, Mmmm, wouldn't it be loverly? _

For the past nine years, the Dursleys had made my life miserable. They made me do the dirty work, fed me leftover food, gave me a cupboard to sleep in. The cupboard was the only place in the house with no heater within." I lay down on the damp ground; Dudley's old sweater did not have any effect on keeping me warm.

_All I want is a room somewhere,__  
__Far away from the cold night air.__  
__With one enormous chair,__  
__Aow, wouldn't it be loverly? _

With a lot of thoughts of my dead parents and the desire to be loved ringing through my head, I heard the tinkle of the microwave and smelt the most divine aroma of melted chocolate. The aroma was intoxicating and it felt like it had come from the chocolate, right under my nose and drawing me to the living room. My senses told me to go, but logic told me not to. Uncle Vernon had kept to his promises when it came to punishing me and I knew it was dangerous to take a chance. Because of the movie, the Dursleys had given me a dinner of bread and water, since Dudley liked the stew that had been prepared that evening. With a heavy heart, I went back to the corner of the cupboard and tried to sleep.

_Lots of choc'lates for me to eat,__  
__Lots of coal makin' lots of 'eat.__  
__Warm face, warm 'ands, warm feet,__  
__Aow, wouldn't it be loverly?_

I began dreaming of my dream house. I dreamed of the things that would be there, I hoped it would be some placeby the sea. I remembered Dudley rambling about how wonderful the beach was to his friends before they caught me staring and punched me till my nose bled. I thought of friends and, for some reason, a lot of kids having raven and red-coloured hair, playing together. I saw myself smiling at them, while a lot of people behind me in red hair were laughing and chattering. I could sense happiness. I wanted anything but this. I wondered how long it would be before this actually came true. I was tired of being treated like a slave. I wanted freedom and to be my own person; I wanted to do absolutely nothing but sleep for a long time.__

_Aow, so loverly sittin' abso-bloomin'-lutely still.__  
__I would never budge 'till spring__  
__Crept over me windowsill._

I wondered why my parents died in that car crash. Or was it a bunch of lies to leave me with these people? Was I really a freak? Was it the main reason why the Dursleys treated me like dirt? I cried myself to sleep, dreaming of my mother holding me in her lap and assuring me that nothing would happen to me and everything would be fine.

_Someone's 'ead restin' on my knee,__  
__Warm an' tender as 'e can be.__  
__'ho takes good care of me,__  
__Aow, wouldn't it be loverly?__  
__Loverly, loverly, loverly, loverly _

And for some reason, my mother's face was replaced with a flash of green light and my scar began to twinge.

_A/N: For Brit – my first friend on WT – for long internet conversations, for 'indeed,' for Brittany and not Britney, for glomps, for thwacks - this one is all for you, Brit. I hope you like it !_

_Thanks, Sarah, for concrit and going through this._


End file.
